Emerald's Blood Road
by ReapTheHollow
Summary: Evanora hands her sister a cursed apple. Theodora falls to the floor in pain. Her heart died into the dark abyss. A woman appears in the land of Kansas. A woman with no name or home.


Emerald's Blood Road

* * *

The witch twisted her fingers in the air.

A Green apple appears before them.

She extends her hand to her sister.

"One bite from this apple

and the whole world will open up to you.

You will have the power

to have anything your heart desires" said the witch.

The sister quickly grabs the apple and takes a bite.

She falls to the floor.

Her body became overwhelmed with pain.

"Worry not sister.

The pain you are experiencing

is simply your heart dying

away into the dark abyss" said the witch.

* * *

A woman gasps for air.

She gets up from taking a nap.

She looked troubled

for she did not know where she was.

She looked up into the sky.

The lunar Sun made its appearance

from the thick clouds.

She heard the sound of a dog barking from the distance.

The dog came up to her and sat in front of her.

She looked down and smiled.

The dog wagged its tail.

"Well hello there.

Aren't you a delightful little creature.

May I ask you a question?" asked the woman.

The dog barked.

"I do not know who I am or where I am.

Can you please tell me where this is?" asked the woman.

The dog barked and ran off.

She gets up and picks her dress up from the ground.

"Ohh so you want me to follow you then?" asked the woman.

She followed the dog down a small white road.

"Such a strange place_" _thought the woman.

The dog stopped in front of a fence.

The dog barked.

"You want me to go in?" asked the woman.

"Toto why are you making that racket?" said a voice from the house.

A woman walked to the front of the fence.

"I beg your forgiveness for this intrusion.

I do not know where I am" said the woman.

The house owner gave the woman a good look.

"You look troubled child.

Please come in and do make yourself comfy.

I'll make you something warm" said the house owner.

* * *

Years passed from when the woman

with no name entered the home of a humbled farmer.

"Come in and wash up

when you're done

with your chores Dorothy" said a voice in the background.

"Yes Aunt Em" said Dorothy.

Dorothy sat on a haystack.

Toto jumped on her lap.

she caressed Toto's fur.

"This land is full of wonderful people.

But there is something missing Toto.

My heart feels like there's more out there" said Dorothy.

She picks up Toto and lays him to her side.

"Do you believe there is other worlds

out there much different from this one?" asked Dorothy.

Toto barked and wagged his tail.

"I don't remember much before coming to this barn.

But there is a song I remember.

A song I could never forget.

I believe my mother sang it to me.

The only thing I remember

of her was that she was quite a beautiful lady" said Dorothy.

Dorothy began to sing

'Somewhere Over the Rainbow'- Judy Garland.

Her voice was heard from way up high.

A dark cloud soon covered the sky of Kansas.

A tornado hit the house that sent Dorothy into the heavens.

(Now she flies over clouds in twilight skies,

Nothing to bind her,

no one will find her this high.

Far above the rainy weather,

All plans have come together,

And for the first time she feels just fine.)

-The Birthday Massacre.

* * *

Oz stood on the balcony

looking into the horizon.

"Is it true what they say.

Evanora is Dead?" asked Oz.

"Yes I've seen it for myself" responded Glinda.

"So this woman

is the one we've been waiting for?" asked Oz.

"Yes she is the witch

the prophecy speaks of.

Her heart is the light

that guides the way" responded Glinda.

"So how do we know she will find

the wicked witch?" asked Oz.

"I gave her the ruby slippers of Theodora.

She will walk the path of the forgotten.

You see before she became

the wicked witch she was a proud woman.

Theodora spoke out against leaving the palace

and underlined the significance

of someone who died

as a ruler instead of living

as an exile or in hiding,

saying "purple makes a fine shroud"

meaning better to die an emperor

fighting to keep his throne

than to run away in fear and live as an exile.

This isn't the life she wanted for herself.

Dorothy will make her remember who she is" responded Glinda.

"Since I came to Oz you all believed in me.

Even when I didn't believe in myself.

You made me out to be some great leader

that will fulfill some grand prophecy.

To be honest with you I never believed in you.

Even after I drove the wicked witch

out of Emerald city" said Oz.

Oz looked at Glinda and smiled.

"I'm going to go to the wicked witch.

And I'll expose the truth to her.

That I'm just a man.

A broken man at that.

If she wants my head then so be it" said Oz.

Oz walked away.

"Wait you can't go.

We all need you...

I need you" said Glinda.

"You have your savior.

So if I fail to speak to her.

She will pick up the torch" said Oz.

He stopped

than turned around facing Glinda.

Than smiles.

"I'm starting to believe" said OZ.

A tear rolled down Glinda's face.

She nodded.

* * *

Oz is in the dark forest.

"I never liked this place.

You know you didn't

have to come with me monkey" said Oz.

"Like I would let you

go all out on your own" said Finley.

"You do know I might

not come back from this?" asked Oz.

Finley smiles.

"Have you forgotten I owe you a life dept.

you're stuck with me pal" responded Finley.

"Fair enough well I'm glad you're with me monkey.

I could use the company.

Ohh and by the way.

Can I borrow the hat?" asked Oz.

"What you gave it to me" responded Finley.

"I'll give it back.

I just need it for our little adventure" said Oz.

"Ohh ok yeah sure" said Finley.

Finley hands the hat over to Oz.

Oz puts on the hat.

"Yuck it smells like monkey.

On second thought you should keep it" said Oz.

He puts the hat off.

Finley yanked it out of his hand.

Then puts it back on.

"Real wise guy" said Finley.

Oz felt movement in his backpack.

He pulls it out and unzips it.

China Girl jumps out the bag.

"Thank you

that was uncomfortable being in there" said China Girl.

"Why were you in there?

You should be with Glinda

where you will be safe" asked Oz.

"I saw you preparing to leave the city.

You can't go without me" said China Girl.

"Ok well keep close to me" said Oz.

He bent down and she climbed on his back.

Oz throws the backpack at Finley.

"Monkey carry this" said Oz.

"So where is this place we're going Oscar?" asked Finley.

"Please please call me Oz" responded Oz.

"Please please call me Finley" said Finley.

"whatever monkey.

The wicked witch lives in a Yellow Castle,

in the western yellow country of the Winkies.

It won't be an easy trip" responded Oz.

"Huh are we even going the right way?" asked Finley.

"I think so" said Oz.

Oz pulls out a compass from his pocket.

"Glinda gave this to me.

She said it will find Dorothy.

She believes the wicked witch will be drawn to her" said Oz.

"Why's that?" asked Finley.

"Dorothy has something of her's.

A pair of ruby red slippers

she had given her sister" responded Oz.

"So what is that doohickey?" asked Finley.

"This is called a compass.

It's a device that always points north.

Glinda enchanted it for me.

In this case

it will point to a person" responded Oz.

* * *

Oz heard some talking in the background.

They hid behind some trees

to listen in on the conversation.

Finley noticed the compass in Oz's hand

was glowing blue.

"Helping the little lady along,

are you, my fine gentlemen?

Well, stay away from her...

or I'll stuff a mattress with you!

And you! I'll use you for a beehive!

Here, scarecrow.

Wanna play ball?" asked the Wicked Witch.

She conjured a fireball from her hand

and unleashed it at the scarecrow.

"Man that's one evil woman" said Finley.

Oz walked towards the small house.

Before he had a chance to shout out

at the wicked witch she vanished.

He walked up to Dorothy and her companions.

"Who are you?

One of the wicked witches henchmen?" asked the scarecrow.

"What? no that's nuts.

My name is... Oscar" responded Oz.

He reaches over and grabs Dorothy's hand and kisses it.

"Ohh my" said Dorothy.

"I am a traveling artist of the grandest nature a magician" said Oz.

He placed a red handkerchief over his hand.

Then pulled it off

revealing a bouquet of roses in his hand.

He hands them over to Dorothy.

"Look friend we don't have time

for your parlor tricks" said the Tin Woodman.

He grabbed Dorothy's arm and pulled her along.

"But...ok" said Dorothy.

They walked away.

"Wait I can do other great stuff.

I can pull a winged monkey out from a hat" said Oz.

A tree threw an apple hurling at Oz.

The apple hit Oz on the left side of his head.

He instantly collapsed to the ground.

* * *

Oz sat up trying to regain his sight.

"What happened?" asked Oz.

"Good job scaring them away.

Yeah your one smooth talker lady killer.

Your performance was so bad

the tree's couldn't stand to watch." said Finley.

"Shut up monkey.

I was trying to scare them off.

I just needed to make sure she was the one" said Oz.

"So is she Mr. magician of the grandest nature?" asked Finley.

"Yeah sure as I'll ever be" responded Oz.

"You do realize you fell right on top

of the China Girl right?" asked Finley.

"Ohh my god are you hurt?" asked Oz.

China Girl reached over

and slapped him.

"I'm fine.

But please warn me next time,

before you stink up the air

with your cheesy pick up lines" responded China Girl.

Oz laughed.

"Ok deal" said Oz.

Oz stood up.

"Well let's not fall behind too much" said Oz.

Glinda appeared before them from a bubble.

She had a worried look on her face.

"I've been thinking about it..." said Glinda

* * *

The wicked witch stood over a large magic crystal ball.

She saw Dorothy getting ever so much closer

to the gates of Emerald City.

"Theodora!" shouted a voice in the background.

The witch looked away from the ball.

With rage in her eyes.

"Who dares to address me by that name?" asked the wicked witch.

Oz walks up to her.

"It is I.

Your former lover...

I've come to tell you I have no power" responded Oz.

The wicked witch laughs.

"You're a fool from coming here" said the wicked witch.

"I am at your mercy.

I deserve any punishment

you wish to inflict onto me" said Oz.

A single tear fell from the wicked witches face.

She whipped the tear from her face.

She looked at the small piece of water from her finger.

And became infuriated.

"Leave now!" said the wicked witch.

"I won't leave without you" said Oz.

"I said leave now!" shouted the wicked witch.

She reached out her arm

and her broom flew into her hand.

"I'm not going anywhere" said Oz.

She started to scream

and the whole castle began to shake from its foundations.

Oz backed up and started to walk away.

The shaking started to stop

as she stopped screaming.

The door slams shut behind him.

She looks over the balcony

and watched him walk away.

"Guards! come to me" said the wicked witch.

Her henchmen flew in from the window.

"Kill him!" said the wicked witch.

They flapped their wings and flew off.

She than started to laugh hard.

"So Oz the great and powerful is just a man.

This is great for us.

It's about time we reclaim

what was stolen from us sister" said the wicked witch.

She got on her broom and started to fly away.

* * *

Oz was walking through the forest

when he heard the sound

of a herd of monkeys flying toward them.

"Run! it's all over" shouted Oz.

China girl climbed on Finley's back

as they flew away.

Oz smiled and closed his eyes.

Waiting for a quick sound death.

He felt rain falling on his head.

Than everything went quiet.

He opened his eyes

being alarmed with what happened.

Everything was grey.

The rain was paused floating in the air.

His companions

and the henchmen had vanished.

He started to walk through the rain.

He became soaked

while touching the floating water drops.

He walked for some time

until he stopped to the sight of a woman.

She had on a red dress.

She turned around.

"Umm excuses me?..." asked Oz.

She turned around to face him.

He became shocked to the sight of who it was.

It was Theodora

as he had once known her to be.

Her face was drenched with flowing tears.

She became angry at the sight of his face.

Her tears turned into fire burning on her face.

She began to scream in horror.

"No not yet!" shouted Oz.

She instantly vanished.

The rain began to fall

and color was restored.

Oz heard the screaming

of monkeys in the background.

They flew away in terror of the rain.

* * *

Dorothy stood before an alter

of a giant green floating head.

"I am Oz,

the Great and Powerful!

Who are you?" asked Oz.

"If you please, I am Dorothy,

...the small and meek.

We've come to ask you.." said Dorothy.

"Silence!" said Oz.

flame and smoke poured out.

Dorothy reacts,

turns and runs back to the others.

"Ohhh Jiminy Crickets!" said Dorothy.

"The Great and Powerful Oz

knows why you have come.

Step forward,

...The beneficent Oz has every intention of granting

...your requests!

But first,

you must prove yourselves

worthy by performing a very small task.

Give me the wand of the witch of the south.

Then I'll consider granting your request" said Oz.

"But we can't do that!

There must be something else we can do" said Dorothy.

"Silence!

bring me the wand

and I'll consider granting your requests" said Oz.

Toto barked than ran off.

"Come back here Toto it's dangerous" said Dorothy.

Toto pulled back the large green curtain with his teeth.

A man stood in front of large machine with lots of knobs and dials.

Next to him was the wicked witch.

She turns around

and walks towards them smiling.

"Well it looks like I'll be killing you

a little prematurely" said the wicked witch.

She reached out her hand for Dorothy's neck.

She held Dorothy up by her throat.

"Ohh I'm going to enjoy this" said the wicked witch.

"Stop!"shouted a voice from the distance.

The wicked witch stopped

to look and see who was there.

Oz walked up to them.

"Let her go.

I am the one you want.

Kill me instead" said Oz.

The wicked witch turned her head back towards Dorothy

and smiled.

"Ok" said the wicked witch.

She opens her hand dropping Dorothy to the floor.

Dorothy gasps for air.

The wicked witch started to walk slowly towards Oz.

she held out her hand

and created a large fire ball.

Dorothy panicked as she ran towards her.

"Wait" said Dorothy.

She grabbed the wicked witches shoulder.

The wicked witch started to scream in pain.

Her shoulder started to smoke.

In an instant images flashed in the wicked witches head.

Memories of warm thoughts she felt about Oz.

The song "walk through the fire"-Races

ringed in her ears.

She started to melt to the floor.

"Oh, What a world.

What a world.

Who could have thought..." screamed the wicked witch.

She vanished in smoke onto the floor.

Dorothy looks around.

"Where did that man go?" asked Dorothy.

Glinda appeared before them.

"He is leaving.

If you rush you ought to catch up to him.

You see he is the one and only powerful Oz" said Glinda.

Dorothy runs out the door

and her companions followed. Glinda vanished.

* * *

A large air balloon was about to be lifted off.

Oz took off his hat and held it against his heart.

"Ohh Oz I couldn't thank you enough

for your hospitably.

But now it is my time to return to my world" said Oz.

Dorothy ran towards the balloon screaming for him.

The balloon started to lift off into the air.

"Wait stop! Take me with you" said Dorothy.

"What..Sorry it is too late" said Oz.

he shortly vanished into the sky he had once came.

"what now?

Now I could never go home" said Dorothy.

She started to cry.

Glinda gently placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Dear child

you always had the power to go home" said Glinda.

"All you must do is close your eyes.

Think deeply of the place you wish to return to.

Than tap your shoes

and repeat there is no place like home" said Glinda.

* * *

Oz walks into his trailer.

A woman was waiting for him.

She walks up to him. After they caught up on some small talk,

she asked him something

that she had been wanting to ask him for some time.

"Would you marry me?" asked the woman.

"I'm sorry but can't.

There is another woman

that I love" said Oz.

She started to cry.

He whips the tears from her face.

"Do not despair.

You are a strong woman.

Much stronger of a person than me" said Oz.

He then puts on his hat than left the trailer.

He steps outside and notices a woman

in a red was walking towards him.

"Theodora!" said Oz.

He ran towards her

and embraced her.

The woman in his trailer walked out

and noticed them hugging.

She rubbed her arm on her face.

Whipping away the tears.

Than nodded and walked away.

"I've come back for you my love" said Theodora.

"And I have came back to you" said Oz.

she put her finger on his lip.

"Go to her.

She needs you.

I will do fine on my own.

You have gave me more than I could ever ask for.

You freed my soul" said Theodora.

She grabbed his hand and put it on her heart.

"Can you feel it?" asked Theodora.

A tear rolled down her face.

She smiles.

"See? my face doesn't burn anymore" said Theodora.

She reaches towards him for a final last kiss.

They kissed as he looked to his side.

Their reflection was shown in a mirror.

Theodora's reflection was Dorothy.

He was about to speak.

She puts her finger on his lip again.

Then walked away.

Oz smiled looking up into the sky.

* * *

Theodora sat on a haystack.

Toto jumped on her lap.

"Ohh Toto wouldn't it be nice

if one day I was a queen?" asked Theodora.

She picks him up to her face.

"I would make you my royal adviser" said Theodora.

Toto barked and wagged his tail.

She than puts him down to her side.

A blonde woman stood from a distance watching her.

She reached over to her side and pulled out a wand.

It glowed with seven colors.

She than pointed it towards where Theodora was sitting.

An emerald gem appeared behind her.

A woman with contentment in her heart

looked into the mirror.

She than began to build an emerald city.

-The end-


End file.
